Coda 1x13
by Dyloa
Summary: Que s'est-il passé, après qu'Oliver ivre ait dit "Je t'aime" à Connor juste avant de s'endormir ? Mon point de vue sur la question.
1. POV Oliver Hampton

_\- Jjjchuis vraiment fier de toi. T'as pas bu un verre alors qu'on était dans un bar…_

 _\- J'te l'ai dit. T'as plus de raison de t'en faire pour moi._

 _Le visage de Connor, à quelques centimètres du sien. Une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, soudain._

 _\- Non ! Pas de ça, ivrogne !_

 _\- Non, attends ! Depuis longtemps, je… J'veux qu'on se remette ensemble. J'veux que t'enlèves tout ça. Allez, viens… Montre-moi ton p'tit cul brûlant…_

 _\- Hey. Hey ! Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Moi aussi j'ai envie. J'ai envie de toi. Vraiment. Mais pas quand t'as bu._

Le _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ strident du réveil tira Oliver du sommeil de manière brutale, le faisant sursauter et s'asseoir dans son lit, avant qu'une douleur intense ne lui vrille le crâne et ne le fasse grogner de douleur. Oh, bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant un soir de semaine ?!

D'un geste rageur, il fit taire son réveil et se massa les tempes. Il avait la migraine, et se sentait vaseux. Super. Cela faisait combien d'années qu'il n'avait pas eu de gueule de bois pareille ? Et tout ça, c'était la faute de Connor, bien sûr. Où était-il, d'ailleurs, celui-là ?

\- Connor ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Oliver se leva et fit quelques pas titubants vers le salon. Une couverture pliée sur un des accoudoirs était le seul indice que l'avocat en herbe avait passé la nuit sur le canapé, mais de Connor il n'y avait aucune trace. Oliver tenta d'ignorer sa déception, et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, un peu incommodé par sa bouche sèche et pâteuse. A sa grande surprise, un verre d'eau l'attendait déjà sur le plan de travail, à côté de deux aspirines qu'il avala avec une pensée reconnaissante pour Connor. Décidément, il faisait vraiment des efforts pour se rattraper…

Après une bonne douche, Oliver avait les idées un peu plus claires, et des souvenirs de la veille commençaient à lui revenir. Il grogna autour de sa brosse à dents, mortifié par son attitude. « Ton petit cul brûlant » ? Sérieusement ? Il n'aurait rien pu dire de plus ridicule ? Et puis… Oh. _OH._ Il avait dit à Connor qu'il l'aimait, pas vrai ? Juste avant de sombrer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Il savait bien que l'étudiant en droit était terrifié à l'idée de s'engager, que le concept de monogamie était tout nouveau pour lui. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné une deuxième chance, leur relation évoluait pas à pas, des petits pas, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Oliver voulait y aller doucement, de toute façon : il avait besoin de temps avant de lui refaire confiance. Et Connor… Il le revoyait, complètement paniqué, le matin où il avait frappé à sa porte à une heure indue. Cela faisait à peine un mois que Connor était clean, et même s'il avait promis à Oliver encore et encore qu'il ne toucherait plus à la drogue, il n'était pas encore à l'abri d'une rechute.

Mais il faisait des efforts. Et beaucoup. Est-ce que le Connor d'avant la rupture l'aurait repoussé malgré son état d'ébriété ? Sans doute pas. Le Connor d'avant n'aurait jamais dit non à une partie de jambes en l'air. Ce Connor-là était égocentrique, et destructeur. Le nouveau Connor, d'un autre côté, essayait vraiment de se racheter, et de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Et Oliver se sentait tomber de plus en plus amoureux de lui. L'étudiant en droit ne se cachait plus derrière sa façade d'arrogance, et il osait se montrer vulnérable et sensible, de temps en temps. Il se mettait à nu pour Olivier, et pour lui uniquement. La façon dont il tirait sur ses manches lorsqu'il était nerveux, la manière adorable dont il détournait le regard en rougissant lorsqu'Oliver évoquait son passé peu glorieux, tout cela était autant de nouvelles facettes de Connor que l'informaticien découvrait jour après jour et qui le séduisaient d'autant plus.

Il l'aimait, c'était évident. Mais de là à lui dire ? Quel imbécile ! Alors qu'ils faisaient tellement de progrès ! Qu'allait-il faire, si maintenant Connor prenait peur et décidait de tout arrêter ? L'avocat en herbe avait tenté de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait aussi peur de s'engager. Le divorce de ses parents, et la dépression de sa mère. Les nombreux beaux-pères qui s'étaient succédés, présences éphémères qui n'avaient jamais comblé le vide laissé. Et pourtant, le jeune garçon avait essayé de les retenir, au début, de les persuader de rester pour prendre soin de sa maman. En vain. Ils avaient tous pris la fuite, effrayés par ses démonstrations d'affection exubérantes et prématurées. Alors, Connor était devenu un adolescent amer et sarcastique, préférant la compagnie des livres à celle de ses semblables. Ensuite était venue la décision de l'envoyer en internat, que Connor avait ressenti comme une volonté de se débarrasser de lui. Son premier amour, Aiden, l'avait repoussé dès qu'il s'était déclaré, disant qu'il n'était pas gay et que ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble n'était qu'une gigantesque erreur. Connor s'était blindé peu à peu, persuadé que tous ceux qu'il aimait finiraient tôt ou tard par l'abandonner. Autant ne pas s'attacher. Autant fuir la possibilité d'être à nouveau blessé. Oliver comprenait, et il était d'autant plus touché par le fait que Connor était prêt à réessayer pour lui.

Ce fut finalement au bureau, en profitant d'une pause-café, qu'Oliver décida d'arrêter de se torturer pour rien, et que le meilleur moyen d'être fixé était de demander à Connor directement. Sortant son téléphone portable, il rédigea rapidement un message.

 _De : Oliver_

 **Merci pour hier soir, et pour l'aspirine ce matin. J'en avais bien besoin !**

 _De : Connor_

 **Ah, je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ! Ça a été pour te lever, alors ? Pas trop mal aux cheveux ?**

Oliver sourit en voyant avec quelle vitesse Connor lui avait répondu. Il avait dû vraiment être inquiet.

 _De : Oliver_

 **C'est gérable. Je suis au boulot, là. Tu veux passer ce soir ?**

Cette fois-ci, Connor mit beaucoup plus de temps à répondre, et Oliver dut attendre la pause-midi pour pouvoir lire son message.

 _De : Connor_

 **Hey, si tu t'inquiètes pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est pas la peine. Je me rends bien compte que tu étais soûl et que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit. Tout va bien entre nous, ok ?**

Oliver fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Connor croyait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit ? Quelle idée absurde ! Mais d'un autre côté, le laisser croire cela était l'occasion parfaite d'oublier ce qui s'était dit et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Continuer là où ils en étaient restés. C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Oliver mordit dans son sandwich et se mit à mâchouiller d'un air absent, le regard fixé sur son téléphone (et il devait avoir l'air suffisamment concentré pour qu'aucun de ses collègues n'ose l'approcher, ce qui, en rétrospective, fut sans doute une bonne chose). Finalement, Oliver secoua la tête et se décida à être honnête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Connor penser qu'il n'était, une fois de plus, pas assez bien pour être aimé. Il était sûr de ses sentiments, et l'alcool n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Et si ça devait foutre sa relation naissante en l'air, eh bien… il prendrait le risque.

 _De : Oliver_

 **Je suis content de l'entendre. Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu passes ce soir. Sauf si tu n'as pas le temps ?**

 _De : Connor_

 **Serai là vers 19h. Passerai chercher du chinois. A ce soir.**

Oliver déglutit en lisant sa réponse. Et voilà. Ce soir, ils seraient bons pour de longues explications…


	2. POV Connor Walsh

_Cet été-là, quand Connor était revenu de sa première année d'internat et qu'il avait vu la façon dont le fils des voisins le regardait, il ne lui avait pas fallu une journée pour se retrouver à baiser Cole dans l'abri de jardin._

 _Il avait fait ses armes, pendant cette année d'internat. Après le rejet d'Aiden, il avait fait des avances à d'autres mecs, désireux d'oublier, de noyer ses sentiments blessés sous un torrent de sensations. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout l'internat soit au courant que Connor couchait avec qui voulait, et durant ces derniers mois il avait eu plus de partenaires qu'il ne pouvait les compter sur ses dix doigts. Il savait qu'il était bon amant. Cole, quant à lui, avait tout à apprendre. Il était doux, docile, toujours empressé de plaire. Connor s'était mis, presque malgré lui, à passer beaucoup de temps avec son ami d'enfance, assez fier d'être plus expérimenté que lui alors qu'il était un an plus jeune. Cole avait l'air tellement innocent et adorable ! Jouer les initiateurs, le pervertir, tout cela l'amusait au plus haut point._

 _La mère de Connor, à qui il avait avoué qu'il était gay lorsqu'il pensait être en couple avec Aiden, se posait quelques questions, mais Connor lui avait assuré que Cole était juste un ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle encourage une relation qui n'aurait de toute façon aucun avenir. Seule Gemma, sa sœur, était au courant, les ayant surpris une fois. Connor lui avait demandé de garder le secret, disant que ce n'était rien de sérieux et qu'il ne voulait pas que leur mère se fasse des idées. Gemma avait eu l'air déçu, mais elle s'était tu._

 _C'était la fin d'après-midi, et Connor rangea son vélo dans le garage avec un soupir. Il s'était réjoui à l'idée de passer la journée avec Cole, ayant imaginé toutes les façons différentes de l'exciter en public, et de le voir à nouveau rougir et bafouiller. Peut-être même l'aurait-il convaincu de faire des cochonneries en plein air, excité par le risque de se faire surprendre. Mais il avait fallu que Cole gâche tout en lui avouant ses sentiments. Il était amoureux, amoureux de Connor. Et Connor ne l'était pas. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il aimait toujours Aiden, et que Cole n'avait été qu'une façon de plus de se distraire. Alors, il lui avait brisé le cœur, et avait décidé qu'ils devaient arrêter de se voir. Dommage. Connor avait vraiment passé du bon temps avec Cole. Mais c'était mieux ainsi._

 _\- Déjà rentré ? le fit sursauter la voix de Gemma._

 _\- Oh, c'est toi, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur !_

 _\- Tu étais complètement plongé dans tes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton chéri ?_

 _\- Cole n'est pas « mon chéri ». Et oui, on s'est disputé. Plus ou moins. Tu vas être soulagée : tu ne devras plus couvrir mes absences, parce que je ne vais plus le revoir._

 _\- Quoiiii ? Mais pourquoi ? fit Gemma en ouvrant de grands yeux, s'approchant de lui._

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, alors j'ai préféré en rester là. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il s'en remettra, expliqua Connor en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Oh, Connor ! Ce pauvre garçon ! Tu ne pouvais pas lui donner une chance ?_

 _\- Nope. Je ne veux pas de relation, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Tant que c'est purement physique, ça va, mais dès que les sentiments s'en mêlent… Très peu pour moi !_

 _\- Connor. Aiden t'a blessé, et je comprends ton amertume. Mais tous les garçons de la planète ne sont pas des Aiden en puissance ! Et tu n'as que seize ans ! Tu ne peux pas fuir l'amour toute ta vie !_

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel à tomber amoureux ? Regarde Maman. Combien de fois a-t-elle cru au grand amour, juste pour se retrouver une fois de plus le cœur brisé ? L'amour rend malheureux, Gemma, et tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre du contraire._

 _Gemma n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela, et Connor avait passé le reste de la soirée à se créer un profil sur un site de rencontre gay, en mentant évidemment sur son âge._

Connor était très nerveux lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'Oliver ce soir-là. Qu'est-ce que l'informaticien tenait tellement à lui dire ? Qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Connor n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. Il s'était senti heureux, lorsqu'Oliver avait murmuré un « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormir. Heureux, oui. Cela faisait des années qu'il fuyait ce sentiment comme la peste, et pourtant, Oliver avait tout changé. Ou plutôt, le meurtre de Sam Keating avait tout changé.

Après cette nuit-là, Connor s'était remis en question du tout au tout, et il avait réalisé enfin à quel point il était devenu cynique et cruel au fil des années. Un salaud sans scrupules, qui n'hésitait pas à manipuler les gens et à écraser tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Froid. Calculateur. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer, non : il voulait changer. Il voulait être digne d'Oliver, qui l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui ce matin-là après de longues semaines sans se voir, alors que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés en présence l'un de l'autre, il avait découvert la tromperie de Connor. Pourtant, au lieu de lui claquer la porte au nez, il lui avait préparé une boisson chaude, et quand il avait vu que ses questions faisaient paniquer à nouveau l'avocat en herbe, il n'avait pas insisté, préférant le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se soit régularisée. Et après cela, après avoir laissé Connor utiliser sa douche, il avait encore trouvé le cœur de se préoccuper pour lui et de vouloir discuter ensemble de sa prétendue addiction, alors qu'il ne lui devait rien. Au contraire, il aurait été en droit de le mettre à la porte, maintenant que l'avocat en herbe était plus calme. Et Connor l'avait de nouveau laissé planté là. Et Oliver l'avait quand même laissé revenir, et avait même accepté de l'aider à prouver la culpabilité de Sam dans le meurtre de Lila Stangard.

Vraiment, Connor ne le méritait pas. Et il savait qu'Oliver pourrait tout à fait estimer qu'il en avait assez fait, et décider de l'exclure de nouveau de sa vie. Connor ne lui en voudrait pas. Et pourtant, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, sans lui. Oliver lui avait donné la motivation de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, d'aller de l'avant. Sans lui, il se serait sans doute effondré après le meurtre de Sam, et aurait tout avoué. Il serait sans doute en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Ou enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique. Oliver était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, le seul point positif de son existence, le phare qui le guidait à travers les ténèbres. Tout le temps, il était terrorisé à l'idée de se faire arrêter, et il devait jouer la comédie, vis-à-vis de sa famille, de la police, des autres étudiants. Même vis-à-vis de ses complices, il jouait un rôle, se refusant à leur montrer ses points faibles. Mais avec Oliver, c'était différent. Il pouvait être lui-même avec lui, et il se sentait toujours rassuré en sa présence. Bien sûr, il devait lui mentir aussi, et il se sentait un peu coupable pour ça, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer la vérité ! Car s'il faisait ça, il était sûr, cette fois, qu'Oliver ne voudrait plus jamais le voir.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Connor esquissa un sourire nerveux, soulevant le sac fumant qu'il portait.

\- Hey. J'ai apporté le dîner, fit-il avec un air faussement enjoué.

\- Entre, dit Oliver avec sobriété.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pourquoi Oliver était-il aussi sérieux ? Est-ce que c'était la fin ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire qu'il en avait assez, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir ? Connor sentit son estomac se nouer, tandis qu'il posait la nourriture à emporter sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit l'informaticien en faisant un geste vers le canapé.

\- M-mais… Ça va devenir froid… bredouilla l'étudiant en droit, tentant de frotter ses mains moites contre l'intérieur de ses manches.

\- Tant pis. Ce que j'ai à te dire est plus important.

Connor s'assit et ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse, pas encore. Si Oliver avait décidé de couper les ponts, il devrait l'accepter, un point c'est tout.

\- Connor, dit Oliver d'une voix grave, posant une main sur son épaule. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je te l'ai dit ! protesta immédiatement Connor, rouvrant les yeux. Je sais bien que tu étais soûl, que ça ne voulait rien dire ! Tu ne…

\- Mais ça voulait dire quelque chose, Connor ! riposta Oliver en accentuant la pression de sa main. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce que je t'ai dit… C'est vrai !

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Connor, tandis que le monde se mettait à tourner de manière vertigineuse autour de lui.

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, Connor ! Et je sais que c'est moi qui ai voulu y aller doucement, que je n'ai pas arrêté de dire qu'il me fallait plus de temps… Mais je ne peux plus ignorer mes sentiments. Je t'aime Connor, et je veux te donner une deuxième chance. Vraiment.

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner dès le premier « Je t'aime », et Connor était resté figé, glacé. Alors… Oliver ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui ? Oliver… l'aimait ? Il sentit une bulle de rire monter dans sa gorge et venir exploser à la surface sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, tandis que l'informaticien fronçait les sourcils, croyant sans doute qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Oh, non, non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis juste… tellement soulagé ! Je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu regrettais, que tu t'étais lassé de moi et de mes problèmes, et que tu allais me demander de partir ! expliqua-t-il rapidement.

\- Je… quoi ? Je pensais que _tu_ allais prendre peur et me dire que tu ne voulais plus me voir, fit Oliver en secouant la tête, s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Connor.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Je te dois tellement, Oliver. Je… Depuis que tu m'as secouru, ce matin-là, je… Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi, après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je suis une mauvaise personne, et tu… Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. Quand je repense à ce que j'ai fait, et à Paxton, et au regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de se jeter par la fenêtre… J'essaye de maintenir mon esprit occupé en permanence, pour ne pas m'en rappeler. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul chez moi. Je suis un monstre, Oliver… Un monstre et un meurtrier.

Le regard sans vie de Sam juste en face du sien, alors qu'il s'était allongé pour ne pas être repéré par Asher. L'odeur de la chair brûlée. Le bruit des os qui se brisaient, tandis qu'il découpait le corps en morceaux. Tout cela aussi le faisait frissonner incontrôlablement, bien qu'il ne puisse pas en parler avec Oliver. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'est pour cela que Connor n'osait plus boire de l'alcool : il avait peur de laisser échapper quelque chose s'il baissait sa garde, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. C'était sa croix, et il la porterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être honnête avec Oliver… Mais il avait peur, si peur que celui-ci ne l'abandonne. Et il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Oliver entoura de ses bras ce corps frémissant, et frotta le dos de Connor avec douceur.

\- Hey, hey. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que ce… Paxton allait se suicider plutôt que d'aller en prison. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, Connor. Et, c'est sûr, tu as fait des choses pas très recommandables par le passé, mais je sais à quel point tu regrettes, et je vois tous les efforts que tu fais pour devenir meilleur. Tu mérites une deuxième chance. Et je suis prêt à te la donner, parce que… malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Connor. Je t'aime. Et je veux être avec toi.

Connor ne put se retenir, cette fois, et il se jeta sur Oliver pour l'embrasser fougueusement. L'informaticien répondit au baiser avec la même passion. Dieu, comme ça lui avait manqué ! Leurs corps se cherchaient, toujours plus de contact, plus de proximité, et les mains de Connor descendirent le long du torse d'Oliver, prêtes à lui enlever cet horrible T-shirt qui l'empêchait de sentir sa peau nue, et les mains de l'informaticien lui griffaient le dos, et leurs hanches ondulaient, créant une friction délicieuse au niveau de leurs entrejambes… mais soudain Oliver agrippa la chemise de Connor et le tira vers l'arrière, l'obligeant à s'écarter de lui.

\- On devrait… en rester là, déclara-t-il, hors d'haleine. Je veux bien qu'on ressorte ensemble, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas continuer à y aller doucement. Et le sexe… Là maintenant… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à sauter le pas, Connor.

\- Ok, ok, soupira l'étudiant en droit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je comprends. Pas de problème. Mais on peut… s'embrasser, et se tenir la main, ce genre de choses ?

Le rire d'Oliver tinta comme une musique divine aux oreilles de Connor.

\- Evidemment, espèce de gros bêta, le taquina-t-il, déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. C'est ce que font les couples, non ? Et maintenant, si on réchauffait tes plats chinois, mmh ?

Cette nuit-là, Connor put partager le lit d'Oliver, en tout bien tout honneur. Et peut-être que demain matin, ils prendraient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, et feraient les mots croisés. Comme un vrai _couple_.

 **~FIN~**

 **NdA : Hello, amis lecteurs ! Je viens de découvrir la série How to get away with murder, sur les conseils d'une amie, et je me suis enfilé tous les épisodes en une semaine ou presque, tellement je suis devenue accro. Le couple Connor/Oliver, surtout, me fait carrément craquer ! Alors bon, je me suis sentie inspirée pour écrire un petit quelque chose en leur honneur. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il n'y a pas assez de fictions en français pour ce fandom ! XD**


End file.
